Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for collecting traffic information using big data of an image which is photographed toward the outside of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as development of a GPS technology and spread of portable wireless devices are rapidly increasing, a traffic information guidance system which applies the technologies is also developing. A typical traffic information guidance system collects a congestion status for each road using GPS information of a vehicle of a user or a portable wireless device, updates the traffic information, and then provides the traffic information to the user. For example, a navigation system of the related art provides a shortest distance to the driver based on a route and a fixed driving time stored in a navigation device. In contrast, a recent navigation system provides a shortest distance to which actual traffic information is reflected to the driver.
However, the real-time navigation system typically provides only information related to the driving time along a driving route. That is, when a congestion occurs on a specific road, it is difficult to identify a cause of a road congestion such as a congestion due to simple increase in a traffic volume, a congestion due to an accident, or a congestion due to road construction. The above-described navigation system updates the information at the time when the congestion result occurs so that it is difficult to provide information on a congestion due to a sudden accident in real time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and an apparatus for collecting traffic information using big data of an image obtained by photographing the outside of the vehicle in order to more promptly update road traffic information and provide the traffic information to the driver.
Related technologies are disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2014-0100611 (entitled operating method of route guidance system and route guidance method of portable device, published on Aug. 18, 2014).